<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jotting Notes by Phantomdotexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927432">Jotting Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe'>Phantomdotexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Catsuit, F/F, Fetish, Kidnapping, Latex, Leather, Lilith - Freeform, MCI, Rubber, Spandex, Spies, damsel, damselindistress, did, jotts, kidnap, miragecorp, zena - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies, bondage, science fiction - what do you get? A very VERY captured spy and a deeply intimate interrogation. Features lots of sci-fi  fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jotting Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith rarely felt alone. She had, for years, had constant and unending access to every network she needed or wanted. The internet, local connections, ad-hoc mesh networks were as readable as street signs - that is to say, commonplace, expected, and easy to access. It made her predicament all the more unnerving.</p><p>She couldn’t see any signal-blocking equipment, but that was to be expected. Padded cells rarely offered up their secrets. This cell’s construction was quite opaque. Lilith had only the barest of information, taken from her ongoing samples of air and pressure. She probably wasn’t underground, and was probably still in the embassy where she’d been captured. Probably. Therein lay the unnerving silence. The “AI Hybrid” known as Lilith had grown accustomed to a conversation between her and the world. She possessed no written solution for escaping padded cells or resisting torture and certainly did not have a plan in place to escape, and for the moment she possessed no way to access the tools she had trained to use. It was more than the silence, more than disarming - it rendered her naked.</p><p>Not literally, of course. Lilith had what was, in her own opinion, an astute sense of fashion. That meant the purple catsuit she had designed and fabricated was three parts functional and one part retro spy-chic. Smart-material surface coating gave it a shine that would make any camera trying to get a read on her drop dead, and any onlooker drop their jaw. After all, it had also been designed to showcase Lilith’s more-than-generous bust, with the suit’s seams running up and down strategic locations to help show off her curves. The suit had originally included a balaclava, goggles, and mask to hide her identity (though her long hair poked through a hole in the back) said items had been confiscated on her capture. Boots that hiked up to her knees completed the ensemble, storing within them various gadgets and modular microtools to be used in an escape attempt. Once again, this was past tense. One of the guards that had nabbed her had taken the time to remove said boots and their contents before returning them to her feet. </p><p>In exchange for her tools, Lilith’s captors had provided her with two items. The first was a thick piece of tape across her lips, trapping her lower face in a panicked pout. In a different situation, the smooth tape across her lips would have nicely correlated with her mauve outfit; both skintight and shining under the right light. For the second, they had taken the time to bind her with unrelenting mesh cables. Her wrists were crossed behind her back and her arms were harnessed to her torso; her restraints criss-crossed above and below her chest to web her arms in place at the small of her back. They had taken time to tie her at Lilith’s ankles, her knees, and her thighs as well. As she stretched and struggled, her ropes stretched. It gave her brief moments of hope that she could escape, only to retract and bite against her flesh as she relaxed. She surmised that she’d been restrained in such a way to tire her out. She wriggled and writhed like a trapped animal on the padded floor of her cell, arching her back and falling, stretching her legs and giving up, grinding her form against the walls to try and find some give or latch or hook to help undo these abominable ropes.</p><p>    The featureless metal door had no handle or latches accessible from the interior of Lilith’s prison. She flopped to one side when she saw it open and someone enter. The visitor was tall and dark and female, and she glowered over Lilith with a frown and a dispassionate gaze.</p><p>    The door shut. Lilith was alone in the room with the olive-skinned woman. She wore nothing but a dark red opera dress and matching heels. She said nothing.</p><p>    The interrogator took a seat on the cushioned floor. Lilith, still on the ground like a worm, recoiled instinctively as the visitor put her hand to Lilith’s face. She took her chin in her fingers and moved her thumb left and right across Lilith’s taped and sealed lips. The captive grunted slightly as she felt the strange interrogator’s hand against her face. The most bizarre sensation crept over the hybrid; Lilith felt a powerful urge that enveloped her body, starting from her core and radiating to her extremities. It was a profound desire, a sensual longing for more - more of everything. She grunted again, moaning and pressing her lips into her own gag as she puckered up, hoping for a kiss. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, with the friction generating a slightly rubbery squeak from her suit. Warmth and immense want for more warmth seemed to be her only sense.</p><p>    “Lilith. My name is Zena Jotts, and I’m better than you.”</p><p>    “Mm-hmm.” Lilith couldn’t believe it- she had nodded! She had nodded and grunted in approval and agreement without even listening to what her interrogator had said. The submission had come naturally, as part of her body’s ache for approval and reward.</p><p>    “Good. I’m glad we agree. Lilith, you’re an advanced organism. I’m afraid that all that AI-hybrid mumbo-jumbo isn’t going to do you one lick of good here. I’m sorry to say that despite your advances, this facility - and in specific, this room - is totally secure. No signal will ever penetrate its walls. No plea for help will ever make it to the outside. No amount of groaning and grinding will ever make me give you what you want. Right now, I’ve hacked your little brain to put you into the throes of orgiastic overdrive. Does that sound right?”</p><p>    Lilith realized she was panting.</p><p>    “Thought so. But to be honest, that will get old after a few minutes, so just remember - I can do that to you whenever I want and whenever you need it.”</p><p>    Lilith stopped panting. She lay her head on the cushioned floor. To her surprise - and to her disappointment - the sensation had degraded significantly. Then, the disappointment turned to curiosity. What exactly was this raven-haired woman capable of? How had she accessed her system with such impunity?</p><p>    “I’m going to take the gag off in a moment, but I want to explain to you what will happen before I do so. I’m going to break you in. Not break you, but prime you to be bent to our - okay, let’s be real - my will. At the end of this talk - our very first meeting - you’re going to do as I say. Probably with a little reluctance, but - well, you’ll see what I mean.”</p><p>    The woman reached over and let her hair drip across Lilith’s face. It was long, straight, and tickled her nose slightly. Jotts moved her hand across the damsel’s face a second time, brushing manicured fingers against her nose and red cheeks and gently removing the sticky silver tape that had kept Lilith quiet during her capture, binding, and “interrogation.” She puckered up her sensitive lips as the gag was removed. It was always a bit odd to be touched in an erogenous zone; her hybrid abilities complemented her body’s biological response. She felt that she was being tenderly touched, but she was also told by her higher functions.</p><p>    And it was in this way that she was suddenly told that she was being groped. Phantom hands ran along Lilith’s breasts, cradling them while simultaneously while stroking them vertically. It was gentle and thoroughly pleasing, even if unreal. As she stared at her body and Ms. Jotts, it was clear that these sensations were purely… mental? Digital? They certainly weren’t physical. Zena wasn’t touching her at all.</p><p>    Except, in some ways, she was. Lilith arched her back as someone’s hands kneaded her solar plexus. It was phenomenal; on par with the teasing she had first felt. It was an impossible sensation, and Zena saw Lilith’s confusion. “I can tell from your face that you’ve never felt anything like this before.”</p><p>    Lilith squinted at her quizzically. She didn’t speak, even though she was ungagged.</p><p>    “That’s because nobody has ever felt this before. Humans have various erogenous zones, and they vary from person to person. Your pretty pouty mouth, your neck, your ears… some people consider their armpits to be very sensitive, and others are susceptible to the inner thigh. You? I’ve just added a few unique ones.”</p><p>    “My back,” gasped Lilith.</p><p>    “That’s right. But also the palms of your hands and your hips. Lilith, I can make any bit of your body into a spot that begs to be touched and teased. I can see the way you ball up your fists and grind your way along the ground. That’s only going to make it worse.”</p><p>    Lilith looked away. “If you’re going to hack my senses, why do something so trite?”</p><p>    Jotts gave a false frown. “I thought you would enjoy it. The way you’re grinding and wriggling in your cute spy suit said you were having fun. You might be able to deaden some of what I could do to you, or maybe get used to it, but I figured I’d give you something you’ve never felt - something you couldn’t possibly resist.”</p><p>    “Trust me,” said Lilith with a half-grin, “I could resist you all day long.”</p><p>    Zena’s frown returned from a false grimace to her natural expression. Her natural expression, incidentally, was an aggressive glower. “Lilith, according to my notes, your turn-ons include bondage, kissing, groping, elaborate ropework, and spanking - to name a few.”</p><p>    Lilith chuckled. “Depends on the day.”</p><p>    Zena stood up straight. She was an impressive, worrying height compared to the floor-bound Lilith.</p><p>    “Your kinks now include…” Zena’s glower turned into a grin. It sent a chill down Lilith’s spine.</p><p>    “... the color red.”</p><p>    The captive immediately tried to shut her eyes, but it was too late. She’d seen Zena. The image was burnt into her brain, etched into her mind’s eye. The tall woman, standing just inches away, dark hair reaching long and perfect olive skin… contrasted against that dress. That red dress. It made no sense, yet it instilled something very primal within her. It was lust in a basic form. Lilith wanted her. She wanted to be touched; not just these ethereal massages, but she wanted to be -</p><p>    “Let me guess,” said Zena. “You want to be touched by my real hands, and not by your synesthesiac groping. You want me to lean down -  the way I’m doing right now - and move my hands up and down your breasts.” Ms. Jotts punctuated her threat by doing exactly that. She knelt on her knees and moved her hands ever-so-slowly to the bound and mewling Lilith, and then, with practiced precision, massaged her aching chest. It ached, not with pain, but with a soreness that sought attention. It was the desire to be grabbed and groped, and Zena fulfilled it. Gently at first, but a few seconds later she’d proceeded to vigorously massage her tissue. Her fingers gently brushed over Lilith’s teat, and the damsel-in-distress felt her hands wiggling like a cat, wiggling to try and escape her bonds.</p><p>    “You want to grab my hands and move them elsewhere. You’re such a greedy type sometimes, Lilith.”</p><p>    “Why… are you doing this?” Lilith’s eyes stayed shut, but she couldn’t get the slinky red dress out of her mind.</p><p>    “Look at me.”</p><p>    Lilith complied without comprehending. She simply complied.</p><p>    “Lilith, you also find the color black intoxicating.”</p><p>    Jotts forced Lilith onto her back. Then, slowly, carefully, she lowered herself onto the captive’s stomach. The moment she did so, Lilith tried to freeze.</p><p>    “I do hope you’re trying to impress me. You’ve stopped squirming so you can be a better seat. That’s very nice of you. You’re rather comfortable, by the way - remind me sometime that you make an excellent pillow or footstool. But for now, with me - yes, me, Ms. Zena Jotts - straddling you, you’ve frozen up. And I think that’s because you’re trying to impress me. It’s partially working, Lilith - I note that you’re still quivering and twitching, and you’re still feeling strange sensations across your body to which you’ve got no recompense. But you’re trying. Now, try to be still.”</p><p>    Lilith’s eyes grew wider as Zena took her dress and lifted it. She caught a momentary glimpse of the silky black underwear worn by Zena and felt her eyes flutter.</p><p>    “Oh, you know what - let’s just skip to the logical conclusion. I’ve changed your libido to simply consider me desirable. No need for any of this color-association. I know you want me, you know you want me - so let’s just make it official. You want me to…”</p><p>    “Let me go?” Lilith tried to chirp.</p><p>    “Noo… try again.”</p><p>    Lilith didn’t give a second answer.</p><p>    “You want me to touch you. Or, alternatively, you want to touch me.”</p><p>    Zena moved up her stomach. Still sitting on top of the wriggling little purple spy, Zena held up one end of the restraints. It was clear to Lilith that they’d been severd. She felt the tension that had kept her arms and legs so totally tied slink away. She moved her hands towards…</p><p>    “You know what the funny thing is, Lilith? It’s what you’re doing - or at least, trying to do.  You’re trying to grope me. No, you’ve given up, and now you’re trying to touch my hips. And now you’re thinking about diving in and touching yourself. You’re doing this because you’re getting desperate.”</p><p>    Lilith’s arousal was so complete it was almost painful.</p><p>    “The funny thing is, you can’t do any of that. I’ve disabled a few certain motor skills. You can bend and flail your arms all you wish, but those special spots are just barely out of reach. Just barely.”</p><p>    Ms. Jotts moved herself back a few inches. She buckled her hips ever-so-slightly, rubbing against Lilith.</p><p>    Lilith felt her first instance of release. She fell over the edge and plunged into the throes of orgiastic ecstasy. Her fingers clenched and toes wiggled in her boots and felt her back arch, driving her body again closer towards Zena. And by the time it was over, those precious few seconds were slipping away. She wanted more.</p><p>    Zena dismounted and sat next to Lilith as she tried and failed to achieve another climax. She failed, and failed, and failed again. She stared at the object of desire; the dark-haired and glowering woman just inches away; she stared at her hands as she tried, so very desperately tried to move her hands to her sensitive spots; if only to capture a simulacrum, a brief instance of that release once again - and panted, her tense arms falling to her sides.</p><p>    Zena moved in. It looked, for the briefest of moments that she was going to do something. A touch, or a tease, or maybe , judging by the way she puckered her lips, a kiss. Lilith, lying on the ground with her arms at her sides and legs relaxed, raised her head to receive whatever it was she had to give… and found herself squinting her eyes as Zena recoiled away.</p><p>    “There we go! And I think we’re all set for now, Lilith. You can’t do anything to yourself, and you can’t help but want it from me. You’re primed and ready to answer any questions I have for you, correct?”</p><p>    Lilith nodded. It was all over.</p><p>    “Good! Good, excellent. I’m glad we could get all that fixed up. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with you in the long-term, but in the short-term i’ve got a few ideas. One of my colleagues is bringing in a sleepsack now, in which you’ll be sealed and locked until I have some specific questions for you. Is that understood?</p><p>    Lilith stared at her once again. She felt some of her faculties return. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have it sealed over with a strip of tape.</p><p>    “Good! Oh, and it looks to me like my “spell” might be breaking.”</p><p>    Zena moved over one more time, and took Lilith’s head in her hands.</p><p>    “And, in case you ever think about rebelling, remember this.”</p><p>    Ms. Jotts’s lips met with Lilith’s gagged face. Her eyes squinted shut. Her breath was stolen. She felt her body surge one more time as all the stimuli flooded back at once. The touching and the hacking and the infuriating teasing had all led up to this; this ultimate icon of submission. Lilith's fate, like her lips, was sealed. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Featuring the characters of https://www.deviantart.com/voughtvindicator. Indulging my love of spies, spies in bondage, and science fiction kink.  </p><p>For more on Ms. Zena Jotts, see: https://www.deviantart.com/voughtvindicator/art/Zena-Jotts-288390983  https://www.deviantart.com/voughtvindicator/art/Quantum-Premonition-350251567</p><p>And lilith: https://www.deviantart.com/voughtvindicator/art/Tablet-is-back-603650198</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/voughtvindicator/art/More-Lilith-462527396</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>